


Damaged Goods

by Phisobi



Series: Prompt Oneshots [6]
Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty, Original Work, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dehuminization, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic, Size Difference, Swearing, borrower au, humanity), like lots of it lmaoo, not a kink tag, on unwilling participants, people being sold as pets, people who think theyre doing the right thing when really they're not (in this case, pet stores, prompt oneshot, sort of? theyre not like my normal borrower OCs though, these ones are just mini humans., uhh mention of death!! like slight suicidal thought but blink and youll miss it, well more as companions but theyre being sold in pet stores as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phisobi/pseuds/Phisobi
Summary: When I initially got into g/t stuff i didnt like the whole 'selling tinies' theme but.. honestly i think it grew on me. and after receiving a prompt that made me want to write one of my own, i caved lol.Tumblr Oneshot Prompt #6: "I keep forgetting how big/small you are."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), yet
Series: Prompt Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there will be at least one more chapter to this! but this was all i could write before work this morning. out of all of the prompts ive received so far, this one gave me the most inspiration :3
> 
> (besides tall problems short answers bc that will always be a fave hehe)

Josh's perspective 

I sighed, raking my hand through my short black hair before shoving it back into my warm hoodie pocket. My breaths came out in clouded mists, dissipating in front of my face in a matter of seconds. Autumn was almost coming to an end, and I wasn't prepared for the winter months. The cold all around me always somehow managed to get under my skin, seep into my bones, and make my limbs feel like ice.

Oh how I yearned to be in summer again, to feel the warm rays of the sun against my tan skin. Even just being inside with a cup of steamy hot chocolate sounded like a dream come true, but I couldn't. My little sister's birthday was in _three days,_ and I _still_ didn't have a present for her.

Aimlessly I walked the streets downtown, eyes scanning every store on the sides for inspiration, or to see if anything caught my eye. I knew that she liked purple things, and barbies, but I'm pretty sure our parents have already bought her a million of those. She also likes cute small animals, but I didn't think it would be the best idea to give her something so easily breakable.

My parents have more trust in her than I do though, and told me that I could go to the pet store and get her a hamster or a fish or something. I knew that it would mostly be my sister staring at it while my mom takes care of it, but I didn't care. Pets aren't really my thing.

Still, despite this claim, I find myself walking into the pet store and being greeted by a very friendly face. It's only noon, but it's too early for me to act that excited back, so I merely replied with a nod and a smile, saying that I'm just here to look around. I got the usual 'Let me know if you need a hand with anything' in response, but I knew that I wouldn't. Still I accepted it, and began my journey through the aisles. 

Rows upon rows of pet food stretched out before me in this first aisle, but I didn't pay much attention to it. There were too many brands all selling the same shit, I couldn't be bothered by 'buying the wrong one' as I'd overheard a couple say as I passed them. I didn't even _have_ a dog to buy it for, so I don't know why I turned down here first. 

Maybe it was because it was the aisle that led to the far left wall where all of the aquariums sat. Fish, small reptiles, amphibians, this store has it all. Idly I wondered if my sister really _could_ take care of something small, and I was just underestimating her. But, better to be safe than sorry; I know how hands-on she can be. As I stared into the passing tanks my eyes caught sight of a beautiful betta fish with long flowy fins, but I bit my lip and shook my head. I couldn't stand knowing that I had been the one to buy it only to lead it to its potential doom. 

With a deep sigh, I kept looking. It wasn't like there was anything else for me to do today- I really needed to get better at making plans. Being spontaneous could be fun, but sometimes my unpredictability and curiosity can get in the way. 

Just like it was now, as my eyes landed on a sign a few strides ahead that said 'Miniatures This Way'.

I'd forgotten all about them, really. Miniature people were discovered just over a decade ago, and it blew the world's mind. They were quick to be deemed incapable of taking care of themselves in our world and kept by or sold to humans for many different reasons, although the main one was companionship. It was illegal to handle them harshly, much like any other animal abuse was, but they didn't seem to have a lot of rights. 

Curiously I wondered if they had _any_ rights, and just how human they really were. I'd seen them on social media before, seen them performing daily tasks at an impossibly small scale, seen them fit into the palm of someone's hand. It blew _my_ mind as well, and I think that's what drove my feet to the entrance of that part of the store.

Originally I was against their entrapment and the selling of a sentient life, thinking it barbaric, but after years of this being normalized and information about how they _need_ the help being told to everyone who questioned it, I eventually let it go. I was curious about them for a while, but had no actual intention of getting one. I didn't quite know how it made me feel to know that there was an entire person that could fit in my hands.

"Can I help you find anything?" The woman behind the counter's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts, her customer service voice ever apparent.

I looked around me, fully taking in my surroundings without being distracted. One of the walls of this section was entirely made of glass enclosures, no bigger than a foot in both directions. Inside each box were impossibly small people, and my breath hitched in my throat. Some eyes stared back at me fearfully, some excited. Some ran to the edge of the glass to greet me, and some did their best to hide. Which wasn't easy, as they didn't seem to have any actual structures inside. Just different assortments of things based on the Mini likes to kill their time with, I presume. I didn't know, as I wasn't close enough to the glass to see and didn't want to make them uncomfortable. 

Part of me couldn't help but feel like that was inevitable however, with the way some of them shied away from my presence alone. It almost made _me_ uncomfortable, knowing that I was the cause of so much fear in something so small.

Realizing that the girl at the register was still waiting for a response to her question, I quickly fumbled over my words.

"U-uh, I'm just looking, I guess." I said awkwardly. Socializing was never really my forté. 

I can tell she wanted to raise an eyebrow at me, but thankfully she resisted.

"Okay!" She said as cheery as ever. "Just be sure not to tap on the glass, they really don't like that. And feel free to come to me if you have any questions!" 

"Thanks," I replied with a nod, turning on my heels to look back into the enclosures. 

Really, I didn't know why I was still in here. I was supposed to be getting a present for my sister, and it was _not_ going to be one of these. She'd just want to play with them, and they could be broken _much too easily._ But something made me stay.

Maybe because it was the fact that the wearers of these wide, terrified stares could be under ownership of someone much, much worse than myself. Maybe because it was the fact that I was starting to feel rage bubble inside me once more at their treatment. Maybe because it was the fact that no matter how much I tell myself it's not true, I'm _utterly lonely._

Maybe it's because _not_ being alone... wouldn't be so bad. But would any of these guys truly want to stay with me? Was I _really_ about to do this? 

" _I keep forgetting how small you are_ ," I said under my breath as I chewed my lip nervously, studying every enclosure as I walked by. I smiled at the faces that smiled back, waved at the Minis who waved at me first. But it still didn't feel _right._ I had no idea how I was going to decide which one I wanted, as I didn't want to pick one that didn't want me back. 

Or at least I thought so, until my eyes landed on the very last one of the middle row. I had to crouch down a little to see in there properly, but there wasn't much to take in anyway. This Mini's space was completely empty, except for the small bed in the corner that every enclosure had. He didn't seem to have any toys around, or books or instruments or anything. It was just him in there, with his back pressed up against the front wall, curled forward in on himself.

It seemed that he had no intention of greeting me, leaving me no choice but to just stare. My stomach twisted into a knot when I noticed the _collar_ on him, something none of the others had, and I quickly stood back up to my full 6'2" height to talk to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me," I said to grab her attention, making her turn around to face me at lightning speed. The energy of the employees in this store sure was something to behold. The lady only looked at me expectantly though, so I pushed on.

"Which one has been here the longest?" I asked, genuinely curious. If I was going to get one of them, I'd probably go for the one that has had to watch freedom slip from their grasp more times than they can count. Doing something so small but life-changing for someone was an act of kindness I could get behind. Especially if we both benefit. 

I just hope I was making the right decision. 

"Well," the girl started, tilting her head to the side a little in thought. "The department is relatively new, I guess. But there has been one here for about six months."

I nodded my head, listening intently. 

"And which one is that?"

"You probably don't want him," She shook her head with a small grimace, glancing over to the glass enclosures. I followed her gaze all the way to the far side, landing on the collared boy that I was watching earlier. "He keeps getting returned. Behavioral problems." 

My face scrunched up in disgust, so many thoughts racing through my brain. These were complicated beings like _people,_ not just animals to disregard and return when you're done with them. I doubted that anybody wouldn't have 'behavioral problems' after going from one home to the next, in the span of half a year. The little guy was probably terrified, and lashing out in any way he knew how. The problem is, am I really ready to take on such a responsibility? When I haven't even done what I came here to do in the first place?

The heartwrenching sight of that lonely back sitting against the empty wall between us was answer enough for me.

"And what if I _do_ want that one?" I asked, turning my attention back to the clerk.

"Then take it," she waved a dismissive hand, her friendly demeanor dropping just slightly. I'll even give you a discount if you don't bring him back." 

That was a good enough selling point for me, and I gave her a firm nod of confirmation. "Deal."

I had no intent on bringing him back, especially if _this_ was the life he was living. My home life may not be the grandest, but it was certainly better than these boring, empty glass walls.

The clerk wasted no time in getting together the paperwork and a travel container for him to take home, for an extra fee of course. I accepted, not happy with the first impression that it would provide, but also not wanting to touch the little guy with my hands just yet.

"By the way," the clerk spoke up between them signing signatures on the papers. "You'll probably want to keep the collar on. It helps with more than just identification." 

At that, I quirked a brow. "Like what?" 

"Obedience training," she shrugged like it was nothing, not making eye contact. "He's got quite the mouth on him, and I've been told he likes to hide and ignore people for hours. But he'll get a small buzz if he refuses to listen to you." 

My jaw dropped open, eyes widening in horror. This _was_ a pet store after all, so I wasn't expecting to steal one from a life of luxury, but I hadn't expected the treatment laws of Minis to have gotten so.. _lax_. I stared into the even smaller enclosure that he had been placed into, feeling worse about everything by the second.

I had to get him out of here, and take that collar _off._

"Oh, here," the lady behind the counter spoke up once more, handing me a piece of paper as I was about to leave. "This is the code to take the collar off, you can tell it to him when he actually starts to listen." 

I looked down at the paper in my hands, reading the eight digit code over and over in my brain. I figured there must be a tiny number pad on the device, one that I couldn't press the buttons on myself. Which was fair, as I didn't want to put my fingers anywhere near his neck anytime soon. 

Finished with the transaction, I threw the clerk a quick 'thanks, goodbye' before walking out of there a little faster than usual, travel container in hand. It was like a tiny cat carrier, with small holes in the sides and a metal door on the front. I resisted the urge to stare into it, not wanting to put the other on edge more than he already was.

Before I even knew it I had speedwalked out of the entire building, thrown back to reality by the crisp autumn air. Buying a fish or a hamster could wait for tomorrow; saving an intelligent life was much more important to me. I stared down into the _cage_ , knowing full well that I'd never use it again by the time we got to my room. The holes in the sides definitely didn't protect the little guy from the cold, and I could almost see his small form shivering as I began the walk home. Thankfully, it was only a couple blocks away.

I so badly wanted to speak up during the walk, to say something, _anything_ to reassure him that his new life wouldn't suck as bad as the others, but my words failed me. He'd already looked so _defeated_ sitting against the glass; I doubt whatever small words of positivity I could conjure would mean much, hearing them from inside another cage. So instead, I opted for awkward silence. At least that I was good at.

The silence lasted all the way until home, until I had closed my bedroom door behind me and set the carrier down on my desk. Nervously, I took a seat in front of it and tried not to loom. 

"Sorry," was the first word I said to him, looking down at the box with a sympathetic expression. "That walk was probably pretty cold. I should have bought you a jacket or something beforehand but all I could think about was getting you out of there." 

Another heavy silence washed between us, neither of us moving a muscle until I continued my rambling. I just hoped he wasn't doing his whole 'ignoring me' thing just yet.

"I'm gonna open the door, okay?" I warned softly, reaching a hand out to undo the metal clasp and swing the bars open. "You can come out here, if you want to. I'm not making you stay in there." 

I was careful to phrase my words to be something he _wanted_ to do, and not a command. I really didn't want to witness first hand the repercussions of him not listening, to a task he didn't even want to oblige to in the first place. 

"Oh right," I said out loud to myself, just remembering the device. "I can also take that collar off you right now, if you want. I can't imagine you _like_ wearing it." 

After another short bit of silence, I could hear the sound of faint shuffling. A few seconds later a small head poked up from behind the plastic carrier, curious eyes peering through the holes in the sides. _He was staring directly at me._ I paused, realizing that this was the first time that I had actually seen his face. 

And he looked scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsyk i had soooooo many ideas for this prompt, and it kinda took me forever to start it because i couldn't make up my mindddd :( sometimes having creative directive over an entire story is.. a little too much freedom lmfao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes a Mini home when he wasn't even going to buy one in the first place. 
> 
> But did he fully think things through..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil update from the tiny's perspective! he's a grumpy fuck with the mouth of a sailor (true to myself irl 😅) and he will be getting a name in the next chapter 👀

Mini's perspective.

I could hear everything, even if they thought I couldn't.

"Why is that one so shy?" They asked, as if they could ever comprehend my answer of 'too much pain.' 

"Why is this one collared?" I'd hear, but I couldn't tell them to mind their own fucking business and leave me alone, lest I get shocked. They say the collar isn't that bad, but if I could rid myself of the infernal device then it'd be gone in a heartbeat. Lord knows I've tried, and I've got the scarring to prove it.

"Oh, you probably don't want him." I'd heard earlier today, "Behavioral problems." I scoffed.

But what followed made my stomach sink to my knees.

"What if I _do_ want that one?" 

I didn't have to steal a glance to know that they were talking about me, but I did anyway. The person interested in 'owning' me certainly didn't know what they were getting into. He was tall, with dark hair and caramel skin, and not as young as I feared he would be. He didn't _seem_ particularly evil, But I for one know that looks can be deceiving.

My throat grew tight when I heard the clerk say 'don't bring him back', but the panic set in when I witnessed the seal of my fate in one single word. 'Deal'. I knew right then and there that I was starting _again_ from square one with a stranger who didn't know me, and probably wouldn't like me when they did.

_But_ _I wasn't to be returned_. This time, if they grew sick of me or I escaped, there was no failsafe, no guarantee that I'd end up safe again in these glass walls. They'd probably just dispose of me without a care in the world, at who knows where, with nothing I could do about it.

Maybe then I'd get to know what death is like. The end of the line.

I didn't fight the hand that reached in to grab me out of my 'room', putting me into the carrier that I had grown a permanent hatred towards. I didn't even look at the humans as they signed away my life once more, talking about me like I wasn't there. I simply sank to the bottom of my hard plastic cell, and brought my knees to my chest. I sat with my face buried in my arms like I had in the glass enclosure, blocking out the world, and waited for whatever shitty permanent life awaited me out these doors.

The first thing I noticed was the cold, and how _fast_ we were moving. Even though the crisp autumn air nipped at my skin and made me shiver, I found it infinitely better than being stuffed inside another 'vehicle'. Those things were always ear-splittingly loud, and I really didn't want to have to deal with another headache today.

The second thing I noticed was this human's silence, which unnerved me to no end. Why was he so enthusiastic about buying me? Why hasn't he said a single word to me since the store? What was he planning to do with me, that it would be okay for him to accept the terms of 'no returns'? None of the answers to these questions that crossed my mind were pleasant, and I nervously tightened my grip on my arms.

Thankfully the cold didn't last forever, and I was more than a little grateful when we entered a new warm building, even though I'd wouldn't admit it. From what I could see out of the front of the carrier it looked like another house, but unlike one I'd ever been in before. 

This one smelled different, and had photos and tapestries covering every inch of the walls. There was art and sculptures peppered into the clutter of the place, but despite the amount of _stuff_ everywhere, everything seemed to be perfectly organized. It looked much more comfortable and _home-y_ than any of the other pristine white-walled houses I've been to, but I didn't drop my guard. 

Especially after the human carrying me closed another door behind us, effectively locking us both in here alone together. From what I could see it looked like his bedroom, but compared to the rest of the house there was a surprising lack of stuff. There was just a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a dresser, a TV, and a chair in front of it. Still, it seemed surprisingly nice. 

And, much to my surprise, so did his words. The first thing I expected to hear was _anything_ but an _apology_.

I didn't move from my curled up ball as he spoke, listening intently to his every word. I learned a while ago to pick up on little sounds and small social cues when people spoke, to gage what kind of reaction I should give, but I genuinely didn't know what to do as I listened to him-- he was deliberately letting me choose what _I_ wanted to happen, not him. He was acting like he gave a shit about my emotions. 

But that's all it was, an _act_ . No human has ever _actually_ cared about me before, not as a person at least. Just a _thing_ to do what they told me, whether I wanted to or not. Too many times have I been held in fists I didn't want to be in, put at heights I wasn't comfortable with, even poked and prodded after I'd told them _no._

Yet, this human hadn't done anything of the sorts. If anything, he's only warned me of his upcoming actions. He seemed… different than the others. And I almost couldn't believe it when the offer to remove the collar pushed past his lips and rang through the air.

My eyes grew wide, the death grip on my arms relaxing to almost nothing. Was he.. _serious_? Would he really remove it, after all this time? Even after knowing that I was a troublemaker? I swallowed, and shakily stood up. I wanted this fucking collar off more than anything, but that meant facing this human head on.

Our eyes locked through the fist-sized holes in the carrier, but neither of us made a move. His face was a lot closer now than the last time I had seen it, and I took a few seconds to soak in the detail. He seemed to be just as taken aback as I was that I was standing and looking at him, but after a minute a small smile replaced his shocked expression.

My gaze darted to the door, wondering if I should really go out there. As much as I hated this container, it provided me with a small sense of safety compared to being out in the open. And it's not like I needed to be within his reach to take it off-- I just needed that damn code. My eyes switched between the giant and the door, my hesitance very obvious.

It didn't go unnoticed however, and the human spoke up to break the silence once more.

"Yeah, I get it." He said with a sigh, leaning back a little in his chair. "This is probably pretty scary for you. But like I said you don't _have_ to come out of there. It just doesn't look too comfy." 

I said nothing, staring out past the open door onto the sleek wooden surface of the desk. He was right, the hard plastic _wasn't_ comfortable but it was much more comfortable than being fully exposed, something I always hated about that damned glass at the pet store. After a moment, I took an uncertain step back further into the carrier.

The human's soft smile vanished, replaced by a small frown, and for a moment I panicked thinking I had just destroyed my only chance at him being friendly towards me. But when he spoke again, a little more hope rekindled in me.

"Alright, you can stay in there." He shrugged, and my racing heart calmed down a little. "We can still get that collar off though, especially if it'll help you trust me a little. You ready for the code?" 

At that my eyes grew wide again, and I eagerly nodded. It wouldn't make me trust him completely, but it would be an immediate upgrade from any other human I've ever encountered. The other's smile returned and out of the corner of my eye I saw him fish for something out of a nearby plastic bag. It was the paper with the code on it, and at that point I knew that he was serious.

"84926431."

Immediately my hands flew to my neck, feeling over the smooth metal device clamped around it. My fingers found their way to the keypad, and felt the grooves where the numbers were raised. For a moment I hesitated, knowing that if I pressed the wrong one trying to guess the code, it would shock me all the same. But after I skimmed over the 8 and pressed down and received nothing, I let out a shaky breath of relief. 

Before long my fingers were tracing the numbers at breakneck speeds, flying next to the 4 then the 9, and finally finishing with a 1. I heard a slight click behind me as the machine fell loose, clambering to the ground beneath me. I couldn't believe it. I puffed out my cheeks, getting ready to do something I've been wanting to do for _months._

"Fuck," I huffed relief, bracing myself for an impact. The collar never let me swear. After hearing no warning and feeling no buzz, a huge grin spread across my face. 

_"_ ** _FUUUUCK_** _,"_ I yelled this time, much louder than the first. Immediately I burst into a fit of manic laughter; it was such a small thing, but it felt SO good to be able to swear again. It felt like I was _me_ again. For a while I sat there breathless, in awe that it was actually _off_ again. The human however, seemed more than a little confused at my actions. 

"You uh.. all good in there?" He asked with a nervous laugh, one eyebrow cocked in my direction. 

"I'm fucking fantastic," I breathed out, my attention whipping back to the giant who I almost forgot was there. It dawned on me that this was the first thing I've said to him so far, but for some reason I didn't feel afraid.

"Well… that's good?" The human chuckled again. "That thing probably really sucked." 

"Oh you have _no_ idea," I replied mostly to myself, softly massaging the sore pink skin on my neck where it spent one too many nights pressed just a little too tight. 

"Was it stopping you from speaking entirely?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

I paused, knowing the answer was that my _fear_ was what had gotten in the way, but I answered nonetheless.

"Speaking the way I _want to_." I replied with a grin. "'Which is 'Colorfully'." I elaborated after receiving another confused look, quoting the storeclerk's exact word to describe my chosen idiolect.

God was I pleased to speak freely. But I had to still watch I said to some degree, knowing that this was my final stop after all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry about the quality of this one,, i really dont know why i wrote it in first person pov when i hate writing that perspective lmao. i struggled with starting *and* finishing this chap and i dont want it to feel as half-assed as it looks but i cant bring myself to fix it any more.
> 
> so yeah, sorry.
> 
> also, J is Josh's perspective, and C is Cal's :)

J

  
  


I stared at the little plastic carrier that the Mini chose to stay in, eyes widening at the sudden outburst upon removing his collar. But after a second the concern faded away after I heard him burst into a fit of laughter. I smiled awkwardly, but was ultimately just glad that he was speaking to me at all. I knew the store employee's warnings, but didn't know that I'd accidentally bought an R rated Mini.

The whole thought of it made me laugh. He definitely didn't fit in with the others there for good reason, and I was glad to be able to see his true nature. I could imagine going through 'owner to owner' from being sold at a _pet_ store rather than at an actual Miniature store would be pretty traumatizing-- I still couldn't fully comprehend how they're allowed to have a department for them there, with no background checks or anything. 

_'Behavioral problems,'_ I scoffed in my head, huffing out of my nose. No, he's probably just never met someone with patience, someone who understands why he acts the way that he acts and doesn't judge him for it. I know it'll take a while, but hopefully he'll come to realize that I'm that person. 

I glanced at his files that I had sitting aside on my desk, going over what I remembered from them in my head. He didn't have a name, as that was 'up to me to decide' but _everyone_ has a name. He was also 23, only two years younger than me and the age of some of my friends, so I knew there had to be _some_ way we could get along. But before my brain could get sidetracked into thinking about whether or not they sold mini controllers for video games, I figured just simply talking would work for now.

"Alright well, either way I'm glad you're talking now." I said, my soft smile returning. I was suddenly very thankful for all of those years helping to raise my little sister. "Want to actually have a conversation? It says in your files that you don't have a name, but I think that's bullshit. What do you want me to call you?" 

The small brunet shifted on his feet, eyes darting to the floor. He took a second to reply, seeming almost shocked at my questions. "Uhm.. I was called Callisto once, and I really liked that…" He replied, most of the fire in his voice now gone.

Like he was afraid to speak up. Like he was afraid of _me_. My heart clenched as he phrased it like that; _'Called that once'_. Like he was just something to be named.

"Callisto is an awesome name dude," I complimented, actually somewhat impressed by the naming powers of his past shitty owners. Still, it was a bit of a mouthful. "Is it alright if I call you Cal for short?" I asked.

"Sure..?" He replied, looking back up at me with a confused expression once more. 

"Sorry, if it's too early for nicknames then I can stick to Callisto," I backpedalled, not wanting to seem too forward. 

"No it's okay… I like it." He spoke up after a short pause, and I swore I could see the ghost of a smile cross his lips. 

"Well Cal, my name's Josh." I introduced, but I couldn't help the rush of words that followed. "Sorry for basically kidnapping you from that place without your consent.. buuuut I mean, _anywhere_ looked better than in there. And I hope you know that I just want to be friends or something, rather than your 'owner' or some weird shit."

At that, there was a long pause before Cal moved again, this time stepping forwards until his hand was on the frame of the door. He was so close to exiting the carrier.

"You're a lot different than the other people I've had the.. _pleasure_ of dealing with." Cal finally spoke up, breaking the silence. He narrowed his eyes at me, in what I figured was suspicious scrutinization.

"I sure hope so," I replied honestly, not missing the venom in his tone. "I don't know what you've been through but I'm willing to bet that it hasn't been great. I can't guarantee a life of ultimate luxury here, but hopefully it's at least a little better than what you've had to endure."

Cal didn't answer right away, so I pressed on. 

"I don't want you to feel powerless here.. so If you're ever not okay with something just let me know." 

At that, Cal barked out a laugh. 

" _You_ don't want _me_ to feel powerless?" He repeated, mockingly. "I hate to break it to you but that's literally why you buy us! You humans are all so fucking power hungry." 

I blanked, taken aback by his words. But Callisto wasn't finished. 

"And if I'm 'not okay with something'?" He continued with a scoff. "What if I'm not okay with _any_ of this?" He gestured vaguely around, to the carrier, the collar, himself. Eventually his arms came to hug his sides nervously. "Why would it matter to _you_?" 

\---------

C

  
  


I looked away, glaring at the ground. I knew that I was ruining my chance at a grand first impression, but I didn't care. I'd honestly rather be anywhere else right now than dealing with yet _another_ human, no matter how nice he seemed. He was just going to get tired of me like the others, and with no shop to return to I shuddered at the thoughts of what will happen to me then.

I turned back around away from the door, sitting against the wall of the carrier. I didn't want to look at Josh, at the human I had just _yelled at._ I really was losing my mind- If this were any other home, my actions wouldn't go unpunished. 

I didn't believe his false sense of security either; Other humans had simply wanted to be 'friends' before, but that was hard to do when they realized I wasn't the friendly type. I brought the worst out in people, and my grip on my arms tightened as I prepared for Josh's reaction to my backlash. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I can't imagine what it's like.." His soft words rang through the air, once again taking me by surprise. 

"Going from place to place like that." Josh continued, voice drenched in sympathy. "I think it's really fucked up that they sell you guys there, I can't imagine the types of people you've had to deal with-- I wouldn't be okay with it either. But to be honest, that's _why_ I got you. Because while I may not be the _best_ , I want to hopefully give you a home that you don't hate."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. He sounded so sincere about everything, so genuinely distraught by my outburst. He sounded like he was actually regarding me like another person, and not just a _pet_. Really, _everything_ he's said has been on par with talking to another human. He wasn't getting mad, or belittling me in the slightest.

"I don't hate it here.." I replied honestly, although my demeanor probably said otherwise. So far, this introduction has been a thousand times better than my last three homes.

"..But you'll get tired of me." My voice cracked as I pushed out the words. "They all do." 

Josh's expression wilted, Cal's words tugging on his heartstrings.

"No, I don't think so." He answered confidently, giving a slight shake of his head. "You're just different, and that's _okay._ "

At that, the anxious death grip on my arms loosened just a little. My differences were always a problem. But again with everything I'd normally be punished for, so far Josh took it all in stride.

"I could clearly see that you didn't belong in that shop and I have no intentions to bring you back there, or anywhere else equally as bad." Josh continued, his face scrunching up at the thoughts. "Well, unless you ask me to, but I don't think that's what you want." He added with a small chuckle.

I stayed silent. I've never had a human treat me like this before, with so much consideration, and I didn't know how to feel. Everything from anger and relief to fear and sadness ran through me all at once, making me a little dizzy.

"So how about you give me a chance?" Josh asked, pulling me out of my trance. All traces of humour had vanished. "Let's just take this step by step, at _your_ pace. If you're not comfortable leaving the carrier on the first day, you don't have to. But I can get you some blankets or something to at least to make it more bearable." 

\----------

J

I sat in silence for a few moments, unsure if my words were reaching him or not. I chewed my lip as I stared down at the carrier, waiting for any sort of response. I wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation, as Cal has obviously seen some form of abuse that I didn't know about, but I was hoping that I was doing the right thing. 

After a few more agonizing seconds ticked by, I could hear the sound of faint shuffling again. Cal stood back up to his feet, looking at me hesitantly. It was strange how in one moment he could be firey and snappy, and in the next he's fearful and despondent. But I was just happy to get any reaction at all; progress is progress.

"Thanks.." Cal spoke up, taking me off guard. "For not being fucking terrible like the rest of your species."

"Alright, ouch, but I see your point." I smiled down at him, happy to see that I was getting through to him even a little.

"Blankets would be nice…" Cal continued with a timid nod. "A-and some food, if that's okay." 

_'If that's okay_ ', I scoffed in my head, as if I could ever say _no_ to someone asking for the basic necessities of survival. But the way he asked it showed that other people had said no to him before, for something so simple, and the thoughts of what he's probably been through made my stomach turn. This was going to be a long and rocky road to friendship, but one that I was determined to travel. 

Someone as hurt as Cal _needed_ a friend, and I'd do anything in my power to make that happen.

"Of course dude," I complied with a nod of my own. "What are you hungry for?"

Cal looked surprised by my question, taking a moment to compose himself.

"I…. I get to pick?" He asked after a few seconds.

My smile faded slightly at the implications of his question. He had such little control over his own life that he didn't even get to pick what he ate; I felt anger rise in me at the people who've treated him like this, and the ones who've made him afraid to speak up. 

But amongst that anger came a surge of protectiveness-- an urge to care for him like no one has before. I was going to give him the best damn life that I could provide.

Realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, I pulled myself together. 

"You can have _anything._ " I reassured with a nod. "And if we don't have it, I'll make sure to go get it for you." 

I didn't miss the look that flashed across Cal's face- a look of hope. Of happiness, even the slightest bit. It suited him much better than a frown, and from that moment on I made it my mission to get him to smile as much as possible.

Was I fully prepared to buy and look after a Mini? No, not really. But did I regret my choices? 

Not in the slightest.


End file.
